Unbreakable
by foreverrainbowluck
Summary: A Joey/Lauren One Shot. Based on spoilers featuring Peter Beale.What happens when Peter takes Lauren out for dinner and wicked Lucy turns up with Joey on her arm?


Lauren' POV

As soon as the doorbell went I sprung to my feet. Everytime I heard the door go I thought Joey was standing outside with a bunch of flowers and was going to give me a soppy apology. It was selfish of me. I opened the door, it wasn't Joey stood with a bunch of flowers, it was Peter.

I was lost in thoughts at to why it was Peter and not Joey. Sure enough Joey could see that Lucy was trying to mess with my head. I knew he cared about me, the way he wrapped his arms around me before I went and sent Lucy flying to the ground.

"Lauren" Peter called, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry...I got distracted" I smiled.

"I was thinking...would you...you know like to have dinner just me and you at Scarlett's?" He asked.

"Yeah, tonight?"

"Yeah, so see you about seven?"

"Ok" I replied taking the big bunch of flowers from his hands and then closing the door.

I put my back against the door and closed my eyes. This wasn't possible. Although Peter was my first, teenage love the feelings weren't there for him anymore. The person I wanted to spend my time having a glass of wine and a meal with was Joey, and I couldn't have it any other way.

I lazily went into the kitchen. Mum turned around and let out a little squeal when she saw the flowers in my arms.

"Someone's a lucky girl" She smiled.

"Well, Peter has asked me to dinner tonight so you can leave me out" I replied, quite proud that at least someone was starting to take interest in me.

"Ooh, let me know how it goes"

"Course" I left the kitchen and walked straight up the stairs.

I opened the door to mine and Abi's room, I picked my phone up off the bed and scrolled through my contacts. I instantly saw Joey's name, my finger nearly touching the "call" button. I let out a sigh as I pressed "menu" I needed to stop letting the heartbreak get to me.

Joey's POV

I watched as Lucy walked towards me, after she had finished her conversation with Peter. She smiled at me, I wasn't really sure about Lucy. I didn't know what she thought of me spending time with her. I was only trying to help her juggle the three businesses.

"Joe, I was thinking we could have dinner tonight at Scarlett's?" She suggested, which in my eyes wasn't a suggestion I wanted her to be giving.

"What's wrong with a pizza?" I asked.

"Well...neither of us have had a meal there and I think Dad would like it if we showed our faces" She explained.

"Alright, who else is coming?"

"No-one" She began to whistle and walk away, there was something that wasn't quite right about this.

Lauren's POV

I took one hard look in the mirror, I hadn't made much of an effort but it was enough. I wore a red lacy top with a splash of red lipstick to match. I didn't want Peter to feel I was putting him off because of my past.

I raced down the stairs, I put on my black flats. I grabbed my shoulder bag and opened the door.

"Lauren Branning where do you think your going without a good luck?"

"I don't think I will need it Mum, I'm only going for a meal and catch-up...nothing else" I sighed.

"Don't be silly darling, every girl needs luck on her date. You never know what will happen?"

"You said yourself, I'm a Branning this can go just how I want" I laughed.

"That's my girl!" Mum smiled giving me a half hug.

I disappeared out the door before she got full on soppy and started to tell me how I had been her first baby and had grown up so quickly.

I stood outside Scarlett's, I double checked my top was neat. I took a few deep breaths before I swung the door open. I immediatley spotted Peter. He was sat with two menus, and all the cutlery laid out with a basic white table cloth laid over the table.

"Hi" He smiled.

I stood for a few seconds before taking my seat. He handed me a menu, I looked at it, none of it seemed very interesting to me. From roasted cod to chicken kieves, it wasn't exactly what I faniced. I just wanted to go home and order my favourite, a sweet and sour.

"I'm not really good at picking" I said staring into the menu.

"Want me to pick something?" He asked.

I nodded, he then smiled.

"I think we should have the chicken kieve" He smiled back.

I nodded my head, although I hated that meal. It made me heave everytime I placed the smallest bit in my mouth. I thought Peter Beale knew me, but it was obvious he was failing at trying.

"Would you want something to drink?" He asked.

"Just a juice" I told him.

He stood up and got two cranberry juices. He placed one by me, and smiled.

"So, tell me what you've been up to at your Grans?" I asked before taking a small sip of my juice.

Peter spent a hour telling me about all the things he had. I had laughed through most of it, if Peter wasn't my soulmate he was defintley a good friend.

Joey's POV

Lucy linked arms with me before we walked into Scarlett's. As soon as we stepped in, my eyes focused on Lauren and Peter, Lucy's twin brother. Lauren looked amazing, she was laughing I hadn't seen her so happy in weeks. I could tell just from where I was standing she was sober. Maybe Peter made her happy.

"Luce, what are you doing here? I told you this was mine and Lauren's night"

"Yes well its not a crime to have a date in the same room Peter" Lucy gave a smug look.

"I think we should go to the kitchen and talk" Peter suggested.

I stood by the bar as the siblings disappeared into the kitchen. I looked across at Lauren who was just staring down at her phone. Just go up to her, I told myself. I walked up to her, she looked up and smiled at me, I did the same.

"Wanna go for a walk? Before we get caught in the middle of an argument?" I smirked.

"Uh...yeah" She smiled, I knew she couldn't argue against I much preferred being around her than I did Lucy Beale and I knew she felt the same way.

I took her hand in mine and we walked through the gardens. We paused, I took a piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Have I told you that I just can't fight this anymore? Because to me you are the most beautiful girl in the world Lauren, and I am so proud of you for staying sober tonight it just proves you can do it. I love you so much" I stared into her eyes as I told her.

"Our love is unbreakable" She giggled before making her feelings clear with a kiss.

A/N: Firstly, this is based on upcoming spoilers so I'm just going to share some spoilers with you. Peter organises a date with Lauren at his Dads restaurant "Scarletts" he tells Lucy of his date and she decides to make Lauren's life hell by turning up with Joey. Joey notices Lucy's "cheap" trick and walks out as Lauren begins to get herself drunk. There has also been announced by Ben Hardy who plays the new Peter Beale that there has been a scene filmed where him and Joey have a fight! Going to be over Lauren...I hope! Looks like Jauren could be on the road to recovery guys...please review! Sorry if you don't like spoilers.


End file.
